Special Ticket for the Amusement Park
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: Miwa sets up Aichi and Kai on a planned date with the help of their other acquaintances. Forced to go along with the blonde's bidding, they did not expect that they would have to go through humiliating and embarrassing moments together in an amusement park. Miwa thinks it's worth it though as Kai ultimately sends him to the seven stages of hell for his plan. Kaichi fluff!


**Kato: Someone asked me for a sequel, and I am here to give you one. :) With all honesty, I was not planning anything but…. Kinda saw this episode of Baka to Test and the idea just clicked sooooooo…. Why not? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard for it solely belongs to its creator/s.**

**Words of Gratitude: To those that have listed my other Kaichi fic in their favorite stories' list. :)**

* * *

**Special Ticket for the Amusement Park**

A typical morning weekend entitles a man some peace and quiet after a hectic weekday schedule of a hassle-bustle fixed routine. A man is entitled to some form of rest from the daily stress of life, to indulge with even bits and bits of sleep after a week of depravity. Such is the case of a young man by the name of Kai Toshiki, who is still deep in slumber on his bed, an arm lazily slung over his eyes to prevent sunlight from seeping through and blinding his vision. His chest rises ever so rhythmically, heaving up and down with every breath he takes. Basking in the tranquility he is currently experiencing, he shuffles lightly on his bed, stilling for a second when he hears a slight squeak somewhere near him. Slowly, he raises his arm that covers his eyes, before opening his eyes slowly… carefully, blinking slightly as the blinding light strikes his eyes.

"O-Ohayo, Kai-kun…"

He stiffens once again at that, weighing if it is between reality or imagination that has been playing a trick on him. That voice cannot possibly be real… can it? He carefully sits up, glancing about his room, his deep emerald-shade orbs staring directly into wavering cerulean ones in an emotionless gaze.

"O-Ohayo, Kai-kun." The bluenette greets once again, his eyes drifting to his hands on his lap instead, clutching at his embarrassing attire.

"… I only have one question, Sendou Aichi." Kai comments after gaining his… proper mind, looking directly at the fidgeting boy.

"H-Hai?"

"Why are you wearing a female's apparel?" The brunette queries, trying not to linger his gaze that much on the flustered teen. A puffy white blouse with ruffled trimmings and a knee-length baby blue skirt that sways with every movement, baby blue flats with its straps wrapped delicately around his ankle and a white headband with a single blue rose on it, that was the bluenette's current attire. Female attire, that is. He has a vague idea on who could have possibly dressed him up but he needs to confirm it first.

"Ano… Miwa-kun-"

"That's enough." Kai cuts him off, getting all the information he needed.

Kai reaches for his hand phone by the side of his bed, flipping it open, dialing an ever so familiar phone number of a certain blonde.

"Moshi, moshi~?" The person from the other line greets in a jovial manner.

"I hope bad luck strikes you today, idiot." Kai murmurs in a cold tone.

"Wha? Who is this?!"

SNAP!

Kai shuts his phone close, glaring at the piece of contraption as if it were an abomination.

"Ano... Was that Miwa-kun?" Aichi asks as he watches the brunette on the bed.

"Why are you here, Aichi?" Kai asks the bluenette as he swings his legs to the side, getting off his bed.

"Miwa-kun dragged me here early morning. He said something happened to you and that he needed me to do something so I followed him." Aichi explains, fidgeting. "Next thing I knew, I was forced onto this... attire and he took my Gold Paladin deck. He asked me to give you this."

Aichi walks over to the brunette, his head hung low as he hands the brunette a small envelope. With an arched brow, he reaches for the envelope, ripping a portion of the top in order to gain access on what is inside.

_A letter... And a ticket?_

He absentmindedly hands the bluenette the ticket before reading the contents of the letter, which he recognizes is definitely written by Miwa due to the handwriting.

'_Hey Kai,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am long gone to someplace. Hehe~ Don't bother checking my house or with my parents. Told them I was heading to CardCapital, but you won't find me there. Anyway, you are probably wondering what all of this is about, right? Just head to Kirasagi Amusement Park with Aichi and you'll find out.'_

_And what if I don't want to?_ Kai retorts in his mind, halfway through reading the letter.

_I kind of figured you would be reluctant so, unless you want to see your Narukami deck, and your little boyfriend's Gold Paladin deck, better come to the place, alright? Don't worry. With that ticket, everything in the park is already paid for. I am keeping an eye on you two. I promise you two won't regret it. Peace, yo._

_Miwa T._

"That bastard..." Kai mutters underneath his breath as he glances at his study table to confirm his missing card deck. Kai grits his teeth in irritation. There goes his peace and quiet...

"Umm... Are you alright, Kai-kun?" Aichi asks in a small voice, not wanting to provoke the elder teen further.

"I'm getting dressed. We'll leave in ten minutes." Kai answers, grabbing a set of clothes from his wardrobe.

"Where are we going?" Aichi inquires, tilting his head slightly to the side.

_On some makeshift date, apparently_. Kai wants to tell the oblivious bluenette, but decides against it.

"To that amusement park to get our decks from that idiot." The brunette simply answers before he walks outside of his room, to his own bathroom, leaving the poor bluenette to sweat drop at the thought of Kai finding Miwa. Or better yet, if he were to catch the blonde still breathing before Kai gives him a taste of hell.

* * *

**Operation: Kaichi  
Coordinates: Kirasagi Amusement Park  
Time of the procedure: Approximately 11 in the morning  
Agents involved: Kagero Blonde, Amaterasu, Red Psyqualia, The Assassin, Miss Idol, Rockstar Punk, The Goddess, and the Green Manager.  
Mission: To get Kai and Aichi to possibly confess that they like each other.**

* * *

"So this is the place." Kai murmurs to himself as they pass through the open gates of the large amusement park, adorned with a large number of booths, most especially rides, which range from a child's entertainment to nerve-wracking ones.

_This kind of looks like..._ Aichi thought to himself as he looks at the brunette's back, shaking his flustered face at his thoughts. Though, with due considerations, to the eyes of many, they really do look like a young couple out on a date, with Aichi wearing a female's apparel and Kai wearing his infamous dark blue jacket with matching red v-neck summer attire.

"Why would Miwa-kun have us go here?" Aichi decides to voice out as they glanced about the spacious amusement park. Since it is still too early, the place is luckily not jam-packed.

"That's what we are here to find out." Kai comments.

Before Aichi can even comment on that, two figures appeared before them, startling the two. A blonde with a spiky hair and a long-haired redhead jumped directly a few feet in front of them, the two wearing masks that do not even conceal their real identities or whatsoever. Probably, just part of their get-up or attire which consists of a long-sleeved polo shirt, a red vest atop of it with a small badge that belongs to the establishment, a pair of smart black slacks and Italian black shoes.

"Welcome, welcome~ To Kirasagi Amusement Park!" The two greet them cheerfully, practically ignoring Kai and Aichi's surprised expressions.

"Miwa-kun! Ren-san!" Aichi exclaims.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Kai asks in a cold and demanding voice.

"Mou, young lady, you are mistaken! I'm just an employee of this park." The blonde shakes his head at said young lady, keeping his smile on his face.

"Oh? So you are not Miwa?" Kai pulls out his phone, dialing the number of said blonde. In a few seconds, another phone starts ringing and said blonde employee quickly reaches into his pocket, shutting off his own phone.

"Hai, hai~ My name is Kagero Blonde!" Kagero Blonde nods in affirmation, still keeping his cool, even after what had happened.

"Young lady, may I see your ticket?" The redhead asks politely, reaching out a hand towards the bluenette who reaches for the ticket in his small bag (which Miwa kindly provided) before handing it, a flustered look on his face.

"This is the special ticket given exclusively to special guests! With this ticket, you can buy anything you want in this park for free! You are also entitled a free couple picture upon your visit to the park." The redhead explains smoothly as he hands the ticket back to the bluenette.

"You're in this too, Ren?" Kai asks, a frown on his face.

"I think you have mistaken me for your friend, guest-san." The redhead places a hand on his chest. "I am merely an employee of this park, Red Psyqualia at your service."

"Tch." Kai reaches for his phone again, dialing the number of said redhead. Another phone rings again. This time, Red Psyqualia visibly grits his teeth before pulling out his phone, turning around and throwing it to the fountain behind them.

"Oops, my hand slipped!"

_He did not have to do that!_ Aichi and Kagero Blonde thought to themselves, sweat dropping as they watch the contraption sink to the bottom of the fountain.

"Where were we?" Red Psyqualia asks as he flashes a smile at the two guests.

_He is acting as if nothing happened at all!_ Aichi mentally shouts in his head at that.

"Ah, let's get you two the photographer." Red Psyqualia snaps his fingers once, causing a female with long blue hair to appear in front of them, a DLSR camera in her possession.

"Let's get you two a couple picture." The woman exclaims, aiming the camera to the two guests.

"I highly doubt that camera is filled with anything but Ren's pictures." Kai comments bluntly, goading the woman in front of them.

"Kai Toshiki...!" The bluenette hisses, glaring at the brunette before a hand on her shoulder stops her. Nonchalantly, she lifts the camera once again.

"I am not sure who you are addressing to. I am just an employee here. My name is The Assassin and I am here to take a picture of you two." The Assassin exclaims.

"Psst. You could have given her a better alias, Ren. She sounds more like a hired killer in this park." Kagero Blonde whispers to his redhead accomplice who merely smiles in response.

"This was a rush so we could not come up with better names." Red Psyqualia whispers back as he watches the female photographer struggle with having the two into a picture.

"Maa, maa. Let us help you with that!" Kagero Blonde and Red Psyqualia offer as they move behind Kai and Aichi, pushing the two closer together forcefully.

"Yosh! Say 'Cheese'!" The Assassin orders, taking a picture of the flustered bluenette and slightly blushing brunette.

"Yosh! This picture will go to the park's Wedding Couples museum and be displayed there for all guests to see." Kagero Blonde explains, clapping his hand excitedly.

"I really wish you people will get bad luck today." Kai growls, glaring heatedly at the three while Aichi simply fidgets with the bag in his hands.

"Can I get my deck... And clothes, Miwa-kun?" Aichi asks, looking at the blonde employee.

"Maa, maa. Young lady, you are mistaking us for your friends. We are just employees here at the amusement park. I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy your time here!"

"T-T-That's not true! Kai-kun and I aren't...!" Aichi protests, raising his hands up defensively.

"No need to be shy about it, right, Ren-I mean, Red Psyqualia?" The woman comments, smiling at the redhead who nods in agreement.

"Here is your free couple picture!" Kagero Blonde hands them an amusement park themed framed picture that has them in the middle. Aichi simply blushes at it while Kai simply glares at the blonde, burning holes into his head.

"Oh~ A picture! Honey, we should get a picture of us too!" A high pitched voice of a woman. The group turns around to the source of that sound to find another couple, a curly-haired blonde and a messily-styled ravenette man sauntering over to them. From what they can see, they can deduce that they are probably college students or so.

"Yeah, we totally should!" The man smirks in agreement, pointing at the female photographer arrogantly. "Hey, old woman. Take a picture of us too!"

"Old woman?" Said person hisses, her frame shaking as she tries to control her temper.

"I'm sorry but our free photographs promo only applies to our guests that have the special tickets." Kagero Blonde apologizes with a smile, clasping his hands as he did.

"I don't care." The man huffs arrogantly, pulling his girlfriend closer. "We can probably make this place booming if you take our picture and feature it. Compared to those kids."

Deep emerald orbs narrowed into slits at that, out of irritation and insult at the man's comment. Normally, he would not care, but seeing the embarrassed expression on his companion's face and his uneasy fidgeting, that changes things. Quietly, he moves towards the bluenette, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulls him close and away from the other couple.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi asks in a whisper, looking up questionably at the brunette.

"Don't listen to them. And let's not get involved in this, alright?" He quietly informs the bluenette who smiles slightly at that, nodding in agreement.

"We're going ahead." Kai whispers in a low voice to Red Psyqualia and Kagero Blonde as they passed between them, pulling Aichi along with him.

"Have fun." Red Psyqualia murmurs with a smile before he turns to face the other couple.

"We simply comply by the rules, sir. Unless you can present us with a special ticket, we can't take a picture of you." Red Psyqualia explains.

"I. Don't. Care." The man repeats while his girlfriend haughtily flips her blonde hair. "We are guests here too. We demand a picture."

"... I'm sure that can be arranged." The redhead concedes, looking at the female photographer pointedly. "Photographer-san?"

"Oops! Memory full." The female brandishes the camera slightly. "Unless this couple is willing to wait for twenty or so minutes, there is no problem to that."

"You jerks!" The man steps forward, ticked off, but the three simply waves at him before sprinting off in various directions, leaving a fuming couple behind.

* * *

"I wonder if Miwa-kun, Ren-san and Asaka-san are alright..." Aichi murmurs, unable to stop himself from worrying for the three that they simply left behind.

"Those three will be fine. They have tons of tricks up their sleeves." Kai assures the bluenette as they walk around the park.

"I see. But what are we going to do now?" The bluenette asks as he looks up at the brunette.

"Let's just walk around and use this ticket to the fullest, until Miwa decides that he has had enough and gives us our decks back." Kai suggests, unconsciously pulling the bluenette closer to his own frame as they stroll around the amusement park, their gazes drifting from extreme roller coasters to dizzy tea cup rides, from shooting booths to fishing games.

From the corner of his eyes, Kai watches as Aichi's eyes seem to glint appreciatively from time to time at the wide array of rides and booths around the park. He would express his excitement when his eyes would flash excitedly, and his distaste when he shudders or frowns while looking at the metal contraptione. The boy is such an open book, really, and his antics gradually causes the brunette to unconsciously give off a warm and soft smile, unbeknownst to the bluenette who is busy admiring the scenery in front of him.

"To the couple over there, are you having a great time?"

A muffled cute voice cuts through the two's reverie as they have a look around, finally noticing a small fox mascot waving at them enthusiastically. Hesitantly, they approach it, silently asking what it wants.

"My name is Foxy and I'm here to showcase to you the highlights of this amusement park!" The small mascot exclaims, staggering from side to side, most probably due to the weight of the head on the body.

"That voice... Emi?!" Aichi gasps out, cerulean orbs widening in shock.

"So they dragged you into this as well, hmm, Sendou Emi?" Kai sighs as he looks at the mascot.

"... My name is Foxy and I'm here to showcase to you the highlights of this amusement park!" The mascot repeated, moving its head cutely from side to side.

"Alright." Kai sighs, noting that Aichi is probably wondering why his sister is there at that moment, in a mascot attire for that matter. "I'll bite. What do you suggest we go to?"

The mascot cheers, jumping up and down excitedly before pirouetting on one feet.

"Foxy suggests that you go to the Haunted House!" The mascot recommends, pointing at the direction where the Haunted House is.

"Alright. Aichi, let's go anywhere but that Haunted House." Kai exclaims, tugging the flustered bluenette away from the mascot.

"No! Please, you have to see the Haunted House! Foxy begs you!"

"That was kind of mean, Kai-kun." Aichi comments, looking back at his sister.

"Tch. Miwa and the rest definitely had something planned there. I'm not falling for that kind of trick." Kai explains as they stop in their tracks when a blue mascot blocks their way.

"Kai, you jerk! You don't do that to Emi-san!" The mascot shouts, pointing a paw at said brunette.

"Umm..." Aichi can only sweat drop at that while Kai simply shakes his head.

"What do you think you are doing, kid?" Kai demands, looking pointedly at the blue mascot.

"Kamui-kun! You're wearing your head gear backwards!" Foxy shouts from behind as she approaches the blue mascot.

"Oh. No wonder I can't see anything." He mumbles as the pink mascot helps him fix his head gear.

"What are you doing here, Kamui-kun, Emi?" Aichi inquires as the blue mascot fixes his head gear in place.

The mascots simply stare at them quietly for a few seconds before they start to sway from side to side, almost drunkenly.

"We're Foxy and Kitty and we're here to showcase to you the highlights of this amusement park!" The two exclaim excitedly.

"Why wouldn't I be surprised if I were to see Morikawa and Izaki here?" Kai mumbles to himself.

"Look, dude." The Kitty mascot drags Kai away from Aichi so they are out of hearing while the Foxy mascot approaches Aichi. "Just go with the flow, alright? We are doing this for you and Aichi, so help us will you and just go with the flow."

"Why should we?" Kai demands, crossing his arms.

"First, you'll get your decks by the end of the day. Second, everything here is paid for, so you can just enjoy a day here. And third, do you really want to waste a day with Aichi?"

"… What's in the haunted house?" Kai asks.

"Look, there is no funny business there." Kamui explains, handing Kai a small lighter. "Just typical scary people in costumes, nothing more. Miwa said that Aichi will do the rest when you get there."

"Aichi?"

"Yeah. We heard from Emi has a practical distaste for Haunted House. He gets very clingy to anyone that takes him to one." Kamui continues, looking pointedly at the bluenette.

"No funny business?" Kai asks once again, looking incredulously at the lighter offered to him before he takes it, placing it in his pockets.

"No funny business." Kamui confirms as Kai approaches the bluenette.

"I'll agree to it, just this once." Kai mumbles as he cuts in through the Sendou siblings' conversation.

"Geez, you could just admit that you're grateful, you know." Kamui mumbles to himself.

"Do you mind if I borrow your brother for a while?" Kai asks Emi, who is still in her costume, as he grasps one of the said bluenette's hands.

"I don't mind." The mascot concedes, swaying from side to side. "But Aichi must be home before eight for dinner."

"Got it." The brunette answers as he walks away, the bluenette in tow.

"Where are we going, Kai-kun?" Aichi queries, looking up at the brunette.

"Haunted House." Kai answers simply. With those words, Aichi starts to struggle against the brunette's hold.

"U-Umm…. Kai-kun can just go ahead." Aichi responds shakily. "Didn't you just say that we'll go elsewhere aside from the haunted house?"

"Miwa may be there." Was the reply. Truthfully speaking, it was a 50-50 explanation, but Aichi did not need to know that.

"Ahh, brother is growing up." Kamui sighs as he watches the two walk away.

"Yeah." Emi agrees as they go on their way. "But I trust him with Aichi. He's a good guy."

"May have made things easier if he just confessed though." Kamui mumbles.

"_Bzzzt! Status report. Come in, Rockstar Punk."_

"Tch. Rockstar Punk and The Goddess here. Targets have followed smoothly. You may proceed with the next procedure." Kamui mumbles onto the mini walkie talkie attached to his headgear, near his mouth.

"_Copy that, lil buddy. Kagero Blonde and Red Psyqualia out."_

"Good luck, Aichi." Emi murmurs to herself, looking at the direction her brother and…. his supposed date went off to.

"All that's left after this is the main event." Kamui grins despite himself as he and his goddess walks off, entertaining the other guests at the park.

* * *

"K-Kai-kun, I really think you should go on your own here. I'll just wait outside." Cerulean orbs cast downwards in embarrassment and unease, both emotions evidently clear and visible to deep emerald orbs.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" Kai inquires in a seemingly disinterested tone as he casts a sideward glance at his companion.

"I have… nyctophobia, actually." Aichi answers as they stop in front of the entrance.

A hand stretches out towards him, causing him to look directly onto the eye of its owner.

"It should be fine if you stay by my side." The older teen comments, grasping one of the bluenette's hands firmly in his. "Isn't it?"

"Umm…" Aichi can only manage to breathe out as he looks at their entwined hands with a flustered expression. The brunette resists the urge to smirk at that as they walk, hand in hand, into the establishment, with Kai simply waving the ticket in front of the employee along the way.

Upon entering the vicinity, the brunette feels a tightening grip on his hand and a slight tremble in the other's grip. Upon passing through the creaking old wooden doors that led to the inside, both notice how small candles are strategically placed on the floor, each one more or less twenty feet of a distance, most probably to ensure that no one can see what lies ahead, given the distance and how dimly the light illuminates the haunted house. Or rather, the old abandoned hospital that is used for this kind of entertainment.

"Kai-kun…" Aichi murmurs, his grip on the brunette's hand shaky, an evident series of trembles pass through his body, shaking his very core.

"I'm here." The older teen answers in a low voice, reassuring the other.

Slowly, they walk along the dimly lit hallway, their eyes glancing everywhere, taking note of their surroundings. Aside from the occasional sounds of distinct maniacal laughter, ear-splitting screams and makeshift screeches from the sound systems installed all over the hospital, they have not seen a single soul inside. Not only that but, as they venture deeper inside, Kai takes notice how the distance between the candles gradually becomes more and more. Eerie gusts of wind passes by them, startling them both, but mostly the bluenette, who is at that moment trying his best to cease his trembling.

'_That's odd. This is quite different from what I had expected.' _Kai thought to himself.

A subtle click had them stop in their tracks as a voice starts to speak from the sound system.

'_**Thousands of souls died in this very hospital.' **_A hushed and cold voice speaks; the words uttered reverberating throughout the whole hospital. _**'One of the worst cases from insanity breakdown, when this place was seized by fire. The smell of gasoline filled every nook and crook of it, unbeknownst to everyone. No one escaped the fire as they are widely engulfed by it, the flames consuming everything, leaving nothing behind but ashes of what were once alive. They can see you, but they won't come out. They are afraid of the light, of the flames that once consumed them. Do you want to get out?'**_

"What the hell is this…?" Kai mutters to himself as he and Aichi resumes their pace, walking towards the small candle a few feet in front of them and stopping there, in front of it.

'_**Some tend to play in the dark. With the ones that are alone and lost. They dislike being ignored, the same way their shouts were when the fire occurred. Do you want to see them? They only come out in the dark. So…'**_

"K-Kai-kun…" Aichi clutches onto the other's hand tightly, unease bubbling in his stomach.

'_**We're turning off the lights.'**_

With that, a sudden gush of wind passes along the hallways, blowing off all the lights. Instinctively, Kai pulls Aichi to his chest, clutching the bluenette tight as he reaches for the lighter given to him by Kamui earlier, lighting it up as he grabs the candle from the floor, lighting it up as well so that they are not entirely covered by the darkness.

"Aichi, are you-" Kai's words cut off immediately as he stares at the boy in his arms, a trembling mess as he is. Cerulean orbs are tightly closed while his fists clutches tightly, shakily, onto the shirt Kai is wearing.

"K-Kai-kun…" Aichi whimpers.

"I'm here. Don't worry." Kai murmurs, the arm wrapped around the brunette encloses the bluenette further in his hold as hands shakily loosened their hold on his shirt slightly. "You are really afraid of the dark, hm?"

Aichi only nods as that, burying his face onto Kai's shirt as they resume walking, with Kai guiding the both of them along the way.

"Do you feel wobbly?" Kai asks, looking down at the bluenette in his arms.

He feels a shake of a head against his chest in response, though the shaking of the boy's hands beg to differ. Sighing to himself, Kai loosens his hold on the bluenette and stops in his tracks.

"Here." Kai hands Aichi the candle. With slight incredulity on his part, the younger teen hesitantly takes it, holding it in his hands.

"Ah! K-Kai-kun!" Aichi was swept off his feet. Literally, as Kai decides to carry the shaking bluenette, bridal style in his arms. Said bluenette looks at the seemingly nonchalant boy with a shocked and flustered face.

"You're lighter than I thought." Kai simply states as he resumes his pace with the bluenette in his arms. Aichi simply blushes at that, resting his head against the other's chest as he closes his eyes, seeking comfort in the other's presence.

"I'm sorry." Aichi mumbles, opening his lids and staring into the candle in his hands. "Maybe Kai-kun would have enjoyed this more if he was with Miwa-kun or Ren-san."

"Don't be silly." Kai scoffs, looking at the bluenette. "I'd leave those two behind if I were stuck with them here."

'Maa... That hurts.'

A voice mumbles, the sound reverberating throughout the hospital.

"... Was that Miwa-kun?" Aichi asks, looking up at the brunette who is frowning at that moment.

"Oh cra-"

The voice is cut off, probably by someone managing the sound system. Kai can only sigh at what happened.

_'Sneaky bastards.'_ He thought to himself, referring to his best friend and his other redheaded friend who, he is betting at that moment, have jaw-breaking smiles on their faces out of his moment with Aichi.

"Revenge is sweet." Kai mutters under his breath, which Aichi apparently heard.

"Kai-kun?"

"I'll kill Miwa for this after today." Kai answers, hastening his steps as he sees a dull glowing of an exit sign about twenty feet away from them.

"Did Miwa-kun have any reason for this?" Aichi asks, sighing as he sees the exit sign.

Kai did not choose to answer to that, merely hastening his pace as they reach the exit door, kicking it nonchalantly because his hands are occupied, sighing as the cool breeze and the sunlight caressed them.

"Let's not go back there again." Kai mumbles as he scans the park, looking for a nearby bench.

"I'm so sorry." Aichi apologizes, looking down as he blows the candle in his hands.

"You don't need to apologize. I was the one who dragged you into this." Kai answers as he walks towards a bench underneath the covers of some trees, setting down the bluenette carefully before taking his seat beside him.

"I'm really sorry for my sudden behavior earlier." Aichi mumbles, setting the candle on the side of the ground. "I can't control my actions when I get scared."

"You don't have to apologize about it." Kai repeats himself as he watches Aichi stare dejectedly at his clenched fists on his lap. "I mean it."

"... Sorry." Aichi mumbles once again.

The older teen sighs at that as he stands up from his seat.

_**'Good afternoon! The park will be having a special lunch service for today. For those holding special tickets, you may claim your free lunch from 12:00pm to 2:00pm. I repeat...'  
**_

"Do you want to eat?" Kai asks.

"Hai..." Aichi answers as he stands up from his seat, looking down at the ground.

"Look," Kai starts, his voice stern, causing Aichi to look up. "If you want to compensate for earlier, do as I say and hold my hand while we're walking. It would make things easier for me if I don't have to bother about you getting lost."

"That's..." Aichi mumbles, eyes slightly wider than normal. He slowly closes his mouth, hands reaching out to clasp one of Kai's hands in his.

"Let's go." Kai murmurs.

"Thank you." Aichi whispers, a small smile on his lips, not really looking up at the brunette.

The subtle squeeze on his hands was the only indication he received that Kai has heard what he said.

* * *

"Oh-hohoho~ It's working." Kagero blonde grins evilly as he watches his best friend and his little boyfriend holding hands. Miraculously, if it can be even counted as one, Kai has an almost invisible smile on his lips, genuine for that matter.

"I hope Kai won't kill us after this." Red Psyqualia hums lightly.

"He won't." The blonde says with confidence. "He'll be worshipping us after this."

"Hmm~ That's not a Kai response." The redhead comments lazily, placing a hand casually on the blonde's shoulder, leaning his weight on him.

"It never harms anyone to expect something as simple as that in return." Kagero Blonde comments as he looks pointedly at the arm on his shoulder, asking the redhead to remove his weight.

"Got to wait for a long time if you expect that from Kai." Red Psyqualia mumbles as he stands up straight, eyes widening as hands push him firmly from behind.

"I know, I know." The blonde grins as he moves into a slow jog while pushing the redhead forward, having him move in a small jog as well. "Now let's go to the main event. This ought to be fun."

* * *

"That was delicious." Aichi comments with a smile as he places his fork back into the empty plate in front of him.

Kai only nods in agreement to that, sipping on his drink absent-mindedly while watching the bluenette in front of him. His eyes drift away for a while as he glances about the room, checking if Miwa, Ren, Kamui and Emi are around.

"Sorry for the wait!" A familiar voice exclaims as a green-haired man steps up the stage situated inside the dining hall, near the buffet table, the lights dimming as a bright spotlight shines down on the man.

"The manager?!" Aichi and Kai exclaims as they look at the bespectacled man waving at the people in the hall.

"Did you guys enjoy your meals, hmm?" The man asks playfully as the guests turned their chairs to the direction of the stage excitedly, whispers breaking about the room. "Let's get to the main event, shall we? Today, we are going to choose a couple as our participants. So who's our lucky couple~?"

The spotlight drifts around the room, in circular motions, brushing past couples, some giggling, some cringing.

"Aichi, we need to..." Kai trails off as he moves to stand up, cringing when the spotlight stops on Aichi, who merely blinks at that. "Oh god."

"There's our lucky couple!" The man exclaims while the crowd cheers and claps for the unfortunate couple.

_'Damn you, Taishi.'_ Kai curses in his head.

"Please come with us." Two familiar female figures approach the couple quietly, escorting them to the stage.

"Misaki-san! Kourin-san!" Aichi exclaims as he is dragged by the arm by the pink-haired lady.

"You mistake us for someone else. We're just employees here." The two answers simultaneously while dragging the two up.

"So please come with us." The blonde female continues, grabbing the brunette's arm in a firm lock grip.

"I'm not going to escape so don't dislocate my arm." Kai hisses with gritted teeth, feeling the tension in his arm.

"Precautionary." Was the simple response as they are led up the stage, stopping beside the bespectacled man.

"Here is our couple!" The man exclaims as he moves between Aichi and Kai, a grin plastered on his lips.

"My fellow employees have followed this cute young couple for the day and these are some pictures we have taken of this couple~"

A wide screen lights up from behind them, flashing one by one pictures of them.

Kai and Aichi can only blush at that, their hands itching to shut off the screen as their picture taken from entering the park is shown, picture of Aichi clinging onto Kai inside the hospital, Aichi against Kai's chest, Kai carrying Aichi, them holding hands while walking...

"I'll kill you, Taishi." Kai curses underneath his breath as giggles and squeals emerges from the room.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?" The man asks playfully, earning murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

"Don't those experiences make you want to get married?"

"E-Ehhh?!" Aichi exclaims, flushing a bright red at the question.

"You've been setting us up all day." Kai accuses, looking at said 'manager' with a glare.

"Hohoho~ Why don't we get you two dressed for the event, ne?" The host (which is actually Shin) says as Kourin ushers Kai to a room at the back of the stage and Misaki with Aichi on another small room.

"D-Dressed for what?" Aichi asks as he looks at Kai before glancing at Shin.

"Wedding experience!" Shin simply answers before Kai and Aichi were ushered to their respective dressing rooms.

"M-Misaki-san, why are you all doing this?" Aichi asks as the pink-haired woman hands over a box to the bluenette.

"Aichi, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Misaki answers, holding a brush and a make-up kit in her hands.

And with that simple response alone, Aichi shushes himself up, whining once in a while as the woman gets her way.

* * *

"You people should be sued for this." Kai mutters, looking at Kourin.

The woman literally has his arms locked in a vice-tight grip to prevent him from escaping.

"Let me go. I'm not escaping." Kai mumbles.

"You don't have to wait that long."

"Yosh! It seems that our couple is already dressed!" Shin exclaims as he assesses Kai's attire. It was nothing special really as he is just wearing a regular tuxedo. Though Kai cannot help but wonder….

What would Aichi's attire be?

"Sorry for the wait, happy lunchers! Let me introduce you to our groom, Kai Toshiki!"

A thunderous round of applause was given for the brunette who, at that time, is immediately released from Kourin's hold.

"Now then, please welcome our lovely bride, Sendou Aichi!"

The lights on the stage drifts towards the side, where a figure hides timidly. When the crowd becomes silent, waiting patiently for the bluenette to come out, he did just that, hesitantly.

His breath hitches at the sight of the bluenette. Though the poor teen is looking down in embarrassment, such does not conceal much to Kai's eyes as they feast on that almost porcelain like body fitted perfectly onto that pristine white wedding dress. The gown is off-shoulder, revealing the bluenette's smooth shoulders and pale neck to his view, though a light blue chocker nestles on a small portion of his neck. Three blue roses adorn the gown's top and a slit is evident at the side, a white bow on top of that slit, the supposed exposed skin covered by a bunch of pink ruffles that trails until the boy's ankles. A pair of white gloves cover his delicate hands and a pair of two-inches blue heels cover his feet. A transparent veil attached to his hair by a rose clip covers his face as he clutches lightly onto the bouquet of baby blue roses in his hands.

Stunning.

That is the only word that crosses his mind as the bluenette shyly approaches him, head down, but he can see how flustered he is.

"Aichi." He utters as the bluenette stops in front of him, raising the bouquet to his face as he looks up at the brunette with a blush.

"Do I look alright...?" Aichi asks timidly.

"Well..." Kai mumbles, looking at the side. "You don't look half-bad."

A faint chuckle catches his attention as he turns his head towards the bluenette.

"If I know any better, I'd say Kai-kun is embarrassed." Aichi states with a smile.

"This is the kind of situation wherein the most I could feel is embarrassment." The brunette sighs at that as he notices some people from the crowd whispering excitedly among themselves when Aichi steps up the stage.

"She looks so beautiful!"

"What a perfect couple!"

"I should be saying that, Kai-kun." Aichi comments as he looks down at his attire. "But... I'm happy I get to do this with Kai-kun."

"Aichi..."

"I mean," Aichi explains, flustered. "Out of everyone I know that could have possibly been here with me, I'm glad it's Kai-kun."

"That's..." Kai did not know what to say to that.

"I guess it's kind of laughable." Aichi continues timidly. "But my only wish is to always stay beside Kai-kun. This experience, though... embarrassing, makes me happy because I get to stay beside Kai-kun..."

_'That's an indirect confession!'_ Miwa, Ren, Asaka, Emi, Kamui, Misaki, Kourin, and Shin (the eight people involved) thought at the same time upon hearing Aichi's words.

Kai can only stare at the bluenette, his tongue trying to lace around words, to give a decent answer to the bluenette's words.

"Aichi-"

"Boring! How boring!"

Kai grits his teeth as he glances about the room, his eyes narrowing as he sees the couple at the entrance earlier, their eyes devoid of anything but arrogance, boredom, and annoyance.

"What the-" Miwa looks at the couple with distaste as Ren places a hand on his shoulder, warning him not to do anything that will ruin the event.

"Boring!" The woman repeats haughtily as she flips her hair. "It's your wish to be by his side? Aren't you too young to even think about that?"

"Lame!" The man retorts with a snigger. "We didn't come here to watch some cheap flick. Hurry up and get on with it."

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" The woman protests.

"Those jerks!" Kamui growls as he takes a step towards them, only to be stopped by Emi, trying to restrain him.

"Let me at them, Emi! How dare they insult brother Aichi!" Kamui hisses.

"But the event...!"

"Bastards...!" Miwa, still in the employee outfit, hisses as he approaches the couple with the intentions of throwing them out of the room.

"Don't." Ren places his hands onto Miwa's arms, restraining him. "Don't do it."

Miwa grits his teeth at that, trying to calm his temper before he glances at the two still on the stage.

But Kai was not staring back at them, his eyes glued to the door as Aichi hastily leaves the room, his veil and the bouquet dropped hastily and without a second thought on the spot in front of Kai. The crowd erupts once again in hushed whispers, but Kai shut it off, his mind only focused on one person, and one person only.

"Aichi..." He breathes out as he reaches for the veil, clutching it gently in his hands.

* * *

They know that at some point, they are partly at fault with what had happened. Admittedly, they could have taken things at a slower pace, instead of forcing the two to go accordingly with their plan. But their realization was far too late as they spread out the amusement park, looking for Aichi and Kai. Kai simply left after Aichi did without any explanation as to where he is going.

"Did you guys find Aichi?" Shin asks as they meet by the fountain. They shake their head at that.

"Where could he have gone?" Kourin mumbles, crossing her arms as a frown creases her face.

"Aichi..." Emi and Misaki breathes worriedly.

"Oi."

All of them turned their heads towards the sound of that voice.

"Kai!" Kamui exclaims as he approaches them.

"Have you found Aichi?" Miwa asks.

"Who cares." Kai answers bluntly as he passes by them.

"Asshole!" Asaka spats, glaring at the brunette, while the other's faces reflected of displeasure.

"Give me my deck and Aichi's back." Kai looks pointedly at Miwa who simply sighs before reaching into his pockets, pulling out two decks and placing them in Kai's outstretched hands.

"And his clothes?"

"Underneath your bed." Miwa answers in defeat as Kai simply nods, passing by him. "Hey, Kai-"

"Zip it, Taishi." Kai utters sharply as he passes by the entrance. "Don't think you'll get away with this. For now, I'll let you off the hook. I have a score to settle with someone."

"Bastard." Kamui spats. "Poor Aichi..."

"Kai may be a jerk, but there is no way he'll let Aichi go home, feeling bad of himself." Shin comments as he looks at Kai's retreating figure.

"Huh?" Misaki asks.

"He is right." Ren smiles. "Kai may be acting like some emotionless guy, but right now, he is way pissed off. He'll probably do something stupid."

"What do you mean?" Miwa queries, raising a brow.

"He said he has a score to settle, right?"

* * *

There has always been this place he goes to when he is feeling down. That same place he used to go back when Team Q4 lost against Ren's and he blames himself for it. Kai was with him back then, to encourage him to become stronger if he wants to prove his worth. That was back then. Kai was not with him now. Carefully, he sits by the stairs, gazing at his sullen expression on the water in front if him.

The sun is already setting on the horizon, indicating the end of the day. He knows that he should probably go home now, but he knows that his mother will only be bothered by his sullen expression. Something he'd rather not have someone question about.

"You sure took your time."

He looks up, surprised as someone sits beside him, not really looking at him.

"Kai-kun..." He breathes out, looking at the brunette, dressed back to his original attire. He reaches a hand out hesitantly, his fingers lightly tracing a cut on his lips. "What...?"

"I had a score to settle." Kai answers as he shrugs off his coat, placing it onto his lap before grasping Aichi's hand in his.

"With Miwa-kun...?"

"No." Kai responds. Aichi can only look at him in shock at that.

"But...! A-Are you alright?" Aichi asks as he turns to fully face the older teen, looking if he has any injuries.

"I'm fine." He assures the bluenette who simply frowns worriedly at that. "It's a stupid thing to do, I know. But I just could not let those bastards insult you."

Aichi turns away, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he looks at his reflection once again.

"Tell me, Kai-kun..." Aichi starts. "Do you think I am being silly? With my wish..."

Kai looks at the bluenette via his reflection before answering.

"I think it's stupid." Kai answers, his eyes taking in the flash of hurt in those, cerulean orbs.

"I see..." Aichi mumbles ad he tries to pull his hand away from Kai's, but the latter refuses.

"I think it's stupid because I have always been by your side." Kai continues as Aichi stops resisting. "Why wish for something that has already been granted?"

"Kai-kun..."

"But whatever made you wish for that," Kai answers, pulling the boy close before placing the veil he left earlier on Aichi's head and his coat around the bluenette. "I have no right to mock it. Nor do anyone else."

"Kai-kun... I..." Aichi does not know what to say as Kai places a small kiss on his forehead.

"You should keep that as a souvenir." Kai comments as he stands up, offering one hand to Aichi. "You don't get many chances on having a wedding experience."

Aichi simply nods as he takes the hand offered to him as he stands up.

"It's not really a wedding experience." Aichi comments, looking down. "I messed it up. I'm sorry..."

A hand tilts his head up so that cerulean orbs are staring directly onto deep emerald orbs.

"You did not mess anything up." With that, Kai presses his lips lightly against the bluenette's, closing his eyes lightly when a faint trace of vanilla hits his senses.

"Just that we did not even finished it. You have only walked towards your groom." Kai explains with a soft smile as he pulls away from the stunned bluenette.

"K-Kai-kun…"Aichi breathes out the brunette's name, a hand coming up to cover his flushed face.

"Let's go back. I'm sure you want to get changed." Kai suggests as he walks off, towards the direction of his house.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi calls out, stopping the older teen from his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" Aichi breathes, smiling at the brunette.

Kai shakes his head at that, though a smile adorns his lips as he reaches a hand towards the bluenette.

"Shall we go?" Kai asks, his smile widening when Aichi grasps his hand.

"Uhmn!" Aichi nods as they resume their walking.

He did not need to hear an explanation to Kai's action. As if the subtle squeeze to his hand and occasional caresses to his hand were not enough. There is no need to convey those three lovely words. It is already spoken within that space between them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Heh~ So our plan worked after all~" Miwa grins as he watches Aichi and Kai walk inside Card Capital a few days after that event at the amusement park.

"I heard you engaged in a fight, hmm, Kai?" Ren questions the brunette who simply shrugs at it.

"I forgot to ask." Kai starts, looking at his two friends. "How did you all gain access to be employees to the amusement park?"

"If there's a will, there's a way!" Miwa simply answers, grinning.

"You act so cheery, Miwa." Kai observes, arching a brow. "It's as if you think you can escape your punishment."

At that, Miwa sweat drops as his friend simply smirks at him while Aichi shakes his head sympathetically.

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

**Kato: Took me a week to type this. Whoo! *wipes sweat* So yeah… I don't know if many will like this but…. *smiles* Tadah. Leave your comments, yosh~**


End file.
